Married With...
by Kageri
Summary: Hiei x Kurama. A secret between yoko and human Kurama puts Hiei in a bit of a bind.


Married with…

YYH © Togashi/Jump Comics.

Married with…

By KnM

"Uhn…" Kurama laid down that night with a throbbing pain in his stomach. He'd been feeling ill lately and his stomach had been taking a toll. He'd managed to keep it from Hiei for a while, wearing a smile and a slimming black or stripes, or both if needed. He rubbed his aching stomach, but stopped as soon as Hiei came to the window. He snuck into bed and wrapped his arm around his fox lovingly. 

"Kurama…" He whispered softly.

"Hai, Hiei, my love…" Kurama cooed happily.

"…… Are you gaining weight?"

Kurama sweatdropped and held his stomach tightly. "Koi, I've been feeling ill, that's all. I'm just bloated, okay? … Am I not hot enough for you, huh? Do you have a PROBLEM with the way I look?" Hiei shook his head quickly. 

"No, fox, you're still beautiful… Just fatter." Hiei said. He'd never seen Kurama this angry before, not about a simple question, but now he was bright red.

"Get out…" Kurama growled, "Get out of my bed, and out of my house…" Kurama's red face then turned from a fiery red to an olive green, and he vomited all over his little lover. "Hiei-chan…" he coughed.

"… WHAT *IS* THIS!" Hiei shouted, flicking his hands. 

"Oh, my poor sweetheart, I'm sorry." Kurama said, grabbing a towel and wiping Hiei off as best he could. "I've just been so ill for about a month now… I've been getting sickening pains in my stomach… and…" Kurama felt the pain again and vomited once again on the little youkai. 

"……… Kurama… It smells." Hiei mumbled wiping off his face.

"Awww, poor baby, lets get you a shower." Kurama said, ushering him to the shower.

"But… I don't know how to turn it on…" Hiei said, trying to wipe off the access puke. Kurama smiled evilly at this thought.

"Well then, I'll have to show you…" He said, stripping Hiei down to nothing, then allowing the fire demon to do the same to him, turned on the steamy water. They both stepped in and Hiei let the warm jets of water sooth him and clean him off happily. He laid his head on Kurama's chest. He'd been used to giving little gestures of love in private, and was just now starting to really enjoy these private moments. Kurama purred softly, and Hiei smiled… then his eyes grew wide. "Nani love, what's wrong?" Kurama asked timidly.

"How many hearts do ningens have?" Hiei asked.

"One"

Hiei sweatdropped and listened closely "Well koi… I think you've got two." Kurama blinked and breathed heavily. 

"Koi… I think I should see a doctor, these symptoms aren't good. They sound like I'm…" Kurama said nervously. 'No, I'm a boy, not a girl. It's not even possible!' Hiei waited for a response, but knew Kurama wasn't going to say whatever was on his mind.

"Okay…" he said, wiping the vomit away. "I'm clean enough. Let's get you to that one place…"

"The hospital?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted in affirmation and carried Kurama out of the shower. He dressed Kurama and himself warmly and flung him gently over his shoulder.

"Hiei… you're not going to…"

Without a word, Hiei jumped into the trees and dashed towards the only hospital he knew at lightening speeds. 

He got there about 15 mins. later, and found a nurse immediately. 

"Help him." He said, holding Kurama close. Kurama had fallen asleep a while ago and was snuggling in his arms.

"Oh my…" the nurse said, getting a wheelchair and wheeling Kurama into the maternity. Hiei followed closely and glanced at all the mothers-to-be warily. 

"Oi, I know Kurama's getting a little fat, but he's not that big." Hiei said pointing to a woman in her eighth month. The woman simply sneered at him and went back to massaging her stomach. Kurama woke up and smiled at Hiei, who was more than relieved to have his company in such a weird place. The nurse wheeled Kurama into a room and handed him a gown. 

"Please get into this, the doctor will be with you shortly."

Kurama nodded and watched as the nurse left. 

"Hiei-chan, where are we?" he asked slipping out of his clothes and into the gown. Hiei shrugged.

"Somewhere in the healing place with a lot of fat ningens."

Kurama was completely confused, but decided he'd figure it out sooner or later. 

"Hello, and how are we feeling today?" the doctor said cheerfully as she put her clipboard down. "My, we're looking lovely this fine evening." She said, putting her stethoscope to Kurama's stomach and listening carefully. "So you're entering the second trimester, that's wonderful!" 

"Second trimester?" Kurama asked, getting somewhat scared.

"Why yes, you're going to be a beautiful mommy." She said, rubbing his stomach gently. 

"A beautiful WHAT!?" Kurama shrieked. Hiei's eyes widened and glared at Kurama. 

"Well, let's just see if your cervix has dilated at all, shall we?" She asked happily, lifting up his hospital gown and looking in.

"Ummm, I'm not so sure you sho-…" Kurama said blushing. The doctor's jaw dropped and she continued to stare at his… god –given gifts in awe.

"You're…a…boy." She said promptly before fainting. Kurama blushed even more and pulled the gown down. 

"Hn, so what'd the ningen woman have to say?" Hiei muttered picking Kurama back up.

"I think it's time to see Koenma about this." Kurama said pulling his pants back up and buttoning them the best he could. "Koi… I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"I've got a little youkai inside me…" Kurama tried to explain, but kept on getting weirder and weirder looks from Hiei.

"Then lets kill it."

"No, Hiei, it's a good youkai. It's our baby, your son or daughter." Hiei's face faulted like the doctor's and Kurama held his hand tightly.

"OUR son or daughter… but I thought only female ningens spawned…" Hiei said, his head filled with thoughts of mini-foxes and little dragons trying to bite each others tails off. "I still say we should kill it." Kurama held his stomach and glared at Hiei. 

"No! It's our baby… My little angel…" Kurama cooed while rubbing the little knot that had formed in his tummy. "But I would like to know how a male got pregnant. According to the laws of nature, this shouldn't be happening." The pair looked at each other and knew immediately what the other was thinking.

"Koenma?"

"Koenma."

Hiei took Kurama, redressed him, and took him to see Koenma. The little leader of Reikai was busy as usual with a huge stack of papers on his desk, but he gladly pushed them aside for a few moments.

"Kurama, Hiei, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the dire look on Kurama's face. 

"Koenma, maybe you could explain to me why I'm in such a delicate position, being with child and all…"

"With… child." Koenma said sweatdropping. "There is an explanation for that." Kurama tapped his foot, obviously impatient for that overdue explanation. " In your past life, you were one of the greatest thieves in the Maikai. Cold, calculating, and cruel, there was nothing you wanted and couldn't get. When the hunters shot you, it was determined that some of your past should be hidden from you if you were reborn. One of those secrets is probably the reason you've got a small bundle of joy inside of you. Kurama in your past life, you were a woman, a female youkai." 

Kurama glowed red and glared at Koenma angrily, "And you were going to tell me this WHEN!?"

"Well, when we heard you'd chosen a male body, we weren't expecting… well…" Koenma said, backing away from an advancing Kurama. "We expected you to fall for a nice young GIRL."

Hiei's eye twitched and Kurama was fuming.

"So… now what? What are you going to do to fix this little mistake? How can a man give birth!?" Kurama yelled. Koenma whimpered and pulled out a vial. 

"Drink this, the child inside you will vanish and this won't ever happen again." Koenma said, seriously considering the thought of running for his life.

"… The child will just 'disappear'?" Kurama said thoughtfully. "What if I want it?"

"Then you'll have to actually go through what women do. Of course since men can't give birth, you'll have to revert to your youko form." Koenma said. "Your choice, but you only have a short while to choose. When the child has developed past a certain point, it will no longer be affected by the liquid and you'll be stuck." Kurama rubbed his temple with one hand and his tummy with the other.

"I…I want my baby." Kurama said and before Hiei could say a word, he smashed the vial on the floor.

"I just had that waxed…" Koenma muttered, but knew better than to mess with Kurama right now. Hiei was in shock. 

"Kurama, are you sure you want a kid? They're loud, obnoxious, and… they smell…" Hiei said, hugging his fox tightly. "Not good like you but… icky." Kurama smirked and held Hiei tight. 

"I'm ready to be a mama." He said softly and snuggled him close. "Are you ready to be a papa?" Hiei felt the warmth radiating from Kurama and couldn't help but nod. He could never refuse his koi anything. 

"I love you Hiei…" Kurama purred and waited for a response. "Well?"

"Good."

Nine long months, it had been almost nine long months since Kurama had found out about his little bundle of joy, and he was ecstatic that the bundle would be removed soon. He'd ballooned up and had to wear his mother's dresses as clothing. Also his cravings knew no end, and neither did his incessant whining. Hiei was at his wit's end. He managed to hypnotize Kurama's mother so she wouldn't notice the strange behavior and appearance of her 'son' and Kurama had taken care of the issues the school had. Oddly enough, they seemed to buy the claim that mono can last a long time, and could even be a repetitive illness. Hiei wasn't sure who had it worse, Kurama or himself. He'd been running back and forth at all hours of the day AND night fetching items Kurama claimed he couldn't live without. Pickles, ice cream, peanut butter, strawberries, anchovies, and tapioca pudding, to name a few. Whenever he wasn't out running errands he was comforting his fox and pretending to listen to his many, many complaints. 'My feet hurt, my back aches, I'm fat…,' these whining complaints were pounded into Hiei's skull. He felt that if his beloved koi whined once more, he'd have no choice but to take out the monster himself.

"Koooooiiiii, my back's in such pain… Massage it for me…" Kurama whimpered. Hiei muttered and proceeded to rub Kurama gently. Kurama purred in approval.

"Kurama, will this demon be in you forever?" Hiei asked, partially afraid of the answer.

"No Hiei-chan, in fact, it's due any day-" Kurama said, then buckled over and started to pant. "Koi… it's time."

"Don't tell me you're hungry AGAIN. You just had all that sweet snow…"

"No, Hiei, it's TIME." Kurama said, clutching his stomach. "Call the number by the phone…" Hiei dialed the number quickly and handed the phone to Kurama.

"Hello." He said panting. "Yes, it's time."

Within minutes Yusuke was in the drive way in his new, green pick up. 

"OI, KURAMA, LET'S GO!" He shouted through the crowd of girls that surrounded the house offering gifts and healing herbs to the poor bishonen. Looking around Yusuke wished he'd get sick more often.

Hiei got in the car and read his mind easily. "People would be cheering in the streets." Kurama smirked and thanked god his Hiei could hypnotize large groups not to see his rather large stomach. Then, reaching carefully into his bag he pulled out a formula he'd been saving especially for this occasion.

"The juice of the fruit of past life…" He whispered and put the flask to his lips, drinking down the delicious liquid. "Tastes sorta like Juicy Fruit gum…" He held his stomach as he grew fox ears, a tail, and about 6 inches. Panting, the youko glared at Hiei. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET BIRTH CONTROL!?" Hiei shrugged.

"Wasn't much of an issue to me."

Yusuke pulled up to the hospital at about the same time Hiei had managed to lick all his open wounds. Kurama was panting and in great pain, but he managed to fold his ears and hide them in his hair and curl his tail into a bun. A nurse ran out to meet them with a wheelchair. Hiei glared at the woman, but allowed her to help Kurama into the chair and rush her to the delivery room.

"Hiei-chaaaaan!!!" Kurama moaned helplessly and reached out to Hiei, who rushed to his side.

"Daijoubu koi, I'm with you."

Kurama was somewhat calmed by these words and continued to breathe deeply and in a pattern. Hiei smirked, he'd gone through everything Kurama had so far. Morning sickness, cramps, everything except this. This was all Kurama, and he was going to make a miracle…

"Koi…" Kurama said, kissing Hiei's hand. "Don't leave me, I need you." 

Hiei's icy heart melted and he smiled. "Baka… that's my kid you've got in there." Kurama smiled as the contractions worsened. 

"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!!!" a nurse said over and over. Kurama gripped Hiei's hand and pushed as hard as he could. The pain was unbelievable… it felt worse than any case of constipation he'd ever experienced. He pushed and pushed and pushed for hours on end, and Hiei held his hand and worried. His fox screamed so loud… and with one free hand, how'd Kurama ever expect him to cover his ears? It wasn't until he heard more crying, not Kurama's, much smaller, that he was glad he hadn't.

"Congratulations, you've got a girl!"

Kurama smiled and Hiei smirked.

"… and a boy! TWINS! " The nurse shrieked with delight. Kurama's smile grew wider and Hiei's jaw hit the floor. 

"M-more than one?" He asked, looking at the tiny babies. The little boy had raven black hair and a tiny black lizard tattoo on his pale, chubby arm. The girl had bright red hair and big green eyes, along with a puffy red tail and little red ears. Hiei quickly hypnotized the nurse and doctors not to notice. Hiei took the little girl and held it carefully. It'd taken Kurama months to teach Hiei how to cradle something small and not hideously disfigure it. Hiei now realized it was worth it. Kurama took the little boy and kissed him softly. The child looked up at him and batted it's red eyes. Kurama just snuggled it and looked up at Hiei proudly. Hiei was baffled. "You did it koi."

"We, we did it love."

About a year later…

"Honey, I'm home!" Hiei said as he stepped into the beautiful Maikai home. Kurama was cooking dinner in the kitchen and the kids were being entertained by the 'magic box' in the living room.

"Welcome home love!" Kurama shouted from the kitchen.

"TOU-SAMA!!!" the kids shouted, getting up and bowing to their father. Hiei smirked, he'd grown to enjoy the children… they made cheap servants. Life was good.

"Hiei-chan…." Kurama purred, "Guess whaaaat…"

"Nani?" Hiei asked. His eyes widened as Kurama patted his stomach smiling. Then his eyes rolled back, everything went black. The kids looked at Kurama worried and Kurama shrugged.

"Guess daddy wasn't hungry." 

OWARI


End file.
